Security fasteners which are tamper-resistant or vandal-resistant are now well known. These fasteners typically have tamper-proof screw heads wherein the screw heads are adapted to be driven in a clockwise direction utilizing a conventional screwdriving blade, and they are typically adapted to remain in a fully-installed condition without being able to be removed by further use of a conventional screwdriver blade when operated in a counterclockwise direction. However, security fasteners must occasionally be removed by authorized personnel.
In connection with a typical screw of the security type, it has a generally circular head with both flat and convex upper surface portions. It may also typically include a corresponding pair of tip-receiving recesses in the head thereof. While such a security fastener can be installed with a conventional screwdriver, there is a need for a special tool for removal thereof.
Over the years, there have been a variety of different proposals for tools to accomplish this particular objective. Among the various proposals are the tools which are disclosed in Gullborg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,944; Cerny, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,787; and La Sante, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,599. Unfortunately, each of these tools requires a specially-designed fastener which renders them less than desirable for any existing fastener applications.
More specifically, there would be a natural reluctance to utilize any of the tools which have been suggested in these earlier patents. They would not only be unsuitable for removing existing types of security fasteners, but, equally important, they would require a substantial capital investment inasmuch as specially-designed screws would need to be manufactured and marketed. Clearly, the Gullborg '944 patent, Cerny '787 patent, and La Sante, Sr. '599 patent have failed to meet the need for a unique security fastener removal tool.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.